dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Kawecki
"Dyer! I thought you were a banana cream pie!" - Extreme Barbecuing Kawecki is the noble yet foolish rival of Dyer and co-star of The Extreme Series. Overview Appearance Kawecki is a tall, fit man with shoulder-length blond hair. He wears dark circular glasses, a white headband, blue jeans, and a grey Beatles T Shirt. He also wears a black hooded Pink Floyd jacket that is sometimes tied around his waist. He commonly wields a comically large sword. Personality Kawecki is gullible, trustworthy, and honorable. Throughout the Extreme Series he uses his talents and wisdom to try to get an upper hand on Dyer. He is also the only one of the pair that actually has fighting skill. Biography Extreme Chess At the beginning of Extreme Chess, Kawecki is walking down the sidewalk when he encounters Dyer, his arch nemesis. Kawecki immediately draws out his sword to challenge him, but Dyer instead proposes that they fight on the most holy battleground, a chess game. The battle is ultimately won by Kawecki when he uses the greatest move in chess, which involves punching your opponent in the face and running away. Extreme Snowball-Fighting The opening of Extreme Snowball-Fighting is very similar to Extreme Chess, but this time Kawecki is convinced by Dyer that they should change the location to the other most holy battleground, a snow-covered field. After some debate, where Kawecki suggests that they battle in Extreme Kitten-Fighting, they mutually agree to an extreme snowball-fight. Kawecki uses a variety of techniques, including chasing Dyer around, threatening him with an icicle, and building a minimalistic snow fortress. Eventually, much like in Extreme Chess, Kawecki begins preparing for an ultimate move to defeat Dyer. However, unlike that episode, Dyer takes this opportunity to lock Kawecki out of the cabin, causing Kawecki to lose the fight. Extreme Minigolf Kawecki gets stabbed in the gut by Dyer in the first shot of Extreme Minigolf. He quickly recovers and reminds Dyer that they still don't battle with swords. After intense brainstorming, the both agree on extreme golf. After Kawecki accidentally hits a golf ball across town, Dyer suggests they try minigolf instead. When they get to the golf course, Kawecki supplied a comically large book of rules for them to follow, the final being that the loser would be turned into a banana cream pie. Dyer eventually botches his final shot, so Kawecki turns him into a pie. However, Dyer's will is strong enough to force Kawecki to face plant into him. Extreme Barbecuing By the time Extreme Barbecuing came along, Kawecki was ecstatic over his newfound peace over the loss of Dyer. However, his happy mood is broken when he spies Dyer walking on the other side of the street. After a failed surprise attack, Kawecki discovers that Dyer had no knowledge of the pie incident. Kawecki accepts this very quickly and points out that he has another competition for them, Extreme Barbecuing. After an intense battle, both of them are disqualified due to the unauthorised use of someone's barbecue. The winner is determined by the referee to be a Rock, whom Kawecki gleefully supported. The Dyercentral Christmas Special Kawecki had his own segment in the original Dyercentral Christmas Special, a Christmas Carol satire called "A Kawecki Christmas Carol". It concerns Kawecki, who is very compassionate and friendly, getting harassed by a wealthy neighbour who wants his money. The neighbour does this by pretending to be the three ghosts of past, present, and future. The past ghost shows him some photographs, the present ghost shows him an unrelated suburban family, and the future ghost was planning on doing something equally as moronic before Kawecki attacked him with his sword. He was also seen in the "It's an Insignificant Life" segment, where he is sword fighting Dyer. It is a misconception that Kawecki was also one of the stars in the main storyline of the Christmas Special. This person is also called Kawecki, but his outfit and personality is different. This is confirmed in the final Dyercentral Christmas Special when a Christmas phantom of Don Maccaroni referred totem as "A group of generic assholes". Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship - Kawecki is skilled in the use of sword, which is incredibly massive and detailed. Martial Arts - Unlike Dyer, Kawecki has a certain level of skill in martial arts. His fighting style resembles that of Tae Kwon Do. Extreme Knowledge - Kawecki has knowledge of several intricate and extraordinary moves in almost every field of battle. The most notable demonstrations of this are the finishing moves in Extreme Chess and Extreme Snowball-fighting. Magic - He appears to have some mastery of magic, since he managed to turn Dyer into a pie. Category:Characters